


To you, with love

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Fukase can't bring himself to tell Piko how he feels face to face. He resorts to writing him a letter instead. Much to his surprise, Piko replies.





	1. Dearest Utatane,

"Dearest Utatane,

That just might have been the gayest thing I've written in my short lifespan, but keep with me because it's about to get a whole lot gayer. I'm not really good with this word stuff, consider me very inexperienced with most things in life. I am so inexperienced that I don't even know how to properly approach you, which is why you're receiving this letter.

_~~My name is Fukase—~~ _

You already know that. Ignore that. This is my last sheet of paper. I've written this out a million times in my mind and maybe about ten times in actuality. Needless to say, I don't have a notebook that isn't filled with cheat codes and song lyrics— but I guess I just said it right now.

Alright. Let's get serious.

Piko,- I can call you Piko, right? We aren't close and I don't know how strict you are with formalities so if you don't like it, I won't-.

I can't say I've seen much in life, given how short it's been, but I've seen enough to know that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. You're a mysterious, deep-voiced angel that I can't get off my mind. Your looks are definitely deceiving, but that just might be what makes you so alluring. Not including what I've been able to witness of your personality. Seeing you smack Len aside the head adds five years to my life each and every time.

Every time you step into my line of sight I feel like my heart just might explode. I have a feeling that's so over said but I'm not sure how else to put it. Just being in your presence is enough to make me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

I hope you don't think I'm strange for writing this since we've barely spoken more than five words to each other, but if I had to tell this to you in person I don't think I would survive. I've never been one to cave to the whim of stage fright, but you leave me speechless and scared that I might say something wrong.

One day, if I don't completely creep you out, I will. I'll man up and find a way to put my thoughts and feelings into proper words. You don't deserve this letter. You deserve direct honesty, face to face.

I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I'm sorry it's such a rambling mess. The first few times I tried to make it sound poetic and romantic but I'm neither a poet nor the romantic type, I think. Though, I'd love the chance at trying to romance you. I don't even know if you're gay or what, I'm just going for it.

I'm a little guy.  
I'm not much.  
I've got a weird sense of humor and a terrible diet with a gut to match, but if you're willing, I'd love to be yours.

~~I'll end this now so I don't completely word vomit you to death.~~

_ Your friendly neighborhood fried chicken,  
Fukase." _


	2. Fukase,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving Fukase's letter Piko can't help but reply.

_ "Fukase, _

_ You're more than welcome to call me Piko. You're one of the few people who has actually asked beforehand and I appreciate it. Though, in all honesty, I stopped caring about formalities years ago. At least when it comes to fellow Vocaloids, that is. _

_ I'm not quite sure if I ever properly welcomed you here upon your arrival. If I didn't then you have my sincerest apologies. I tend to be forgetful of those kinds of things. I don't keep up with dates, you see, and new Vocaloid releases aren't exactly marked on my calendar. _

_ That aside, I must say that your letter made me smile so much that my cheeks ended up aching. I can't recall a time where I've ever felt such a sensation from happiness before. Truth be told, I struggle with differentiating between emotions and understanding just what it is I am feeling due to my old hardware. It is not adapted to function and process the software that you newer Vocaloids have, so I am left on the more robotic side of things. I figured you deserved to know this since you seem stuck with your feelings, which I would feel terrible about were I to hurt them by accident. Consider this your warning? _

_ Your way with words is very colourful. I know you meant your letter to be sweet— and it was— but I got a few laughs out of it. Please, don't call yourself a 'fried chicken'. That sounds like you're degrading yourself and you don't deserve that. I am no stranger to self-destructive humor, but the thought of you joking about yourself like that leaves an ache in my chest. _

_ You were right when you said we've barely spoken, but from what I've seen of you, you're quite the character. Charming, in your own unique way. Dare I even go as far as to say that I find you to be cute. Adorable, even. _

_ You may not be much, as you seem to think, but I think you might just be everything I need. _

_ Take me out to dinner. _   
_ You can pick me up next Friday around 6. _   
_ I'll be in my room. _

_ Your mysterious, deep-voiced angel, _   
_ Utatane Piko." _


End file.
